mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat (2011) Extended Cut
Mortal Kombat (2011) Extended Cut is a special edition of the game Mortal Kombat (2011).The new Characters of Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat 4 is here. Gameplay Principal gameplay involves one-on-one 2.5D style fighting. Mortal Kombat uses a single two-dimensional fighting plane (at 60 frames per second),67 although characters are rendered in three-dimensional fashion,8 intended to give depth and range to portrayals of various projectiles.9 Unlike previous Mortal Kombat games, four buttons on the game controller represent attacks and are each linked to a corresponding limb. A new feature is the "super meter", which can be charged by various actions during battle such as performing special moves, getting blocked by the opponent, or getting hit by them.9The super meter can be charged to three levels, each of them enabling a different action to be performed. At the first level, it can be used to deliver an enhanced version of one of the character's special attacks; two levels can be used to interrupt a combo attack, and the full three levels allow for the delivery of a special attack called an "X-ray move". The X-ray move unleashes a series of attacks during which the game provides an internal view of the character being attacked, which shows their bones and organs being broken or ruptured.910 Extra features include a story mode during which the player plays as multiple characters,11 a Fatality training mode (allowing players to practice executing finishing moves),12 the Challenge Tower, tag team fighting, and an online mode. The Challenge Tower mode is a single-player option that includes 300 specific challenges of various difficulties providing currency rewards upon completion; players have the option of using in-game currency to bypass other difficult challenges, completing them later.912 Among the various challenges are "Test Your Might" (rapidly pressing buttons and using specific timing to destroy blocks of varying difficulty), "Test Your Sight" (following an object hidden under a cup or skull and revealing the object after a shuffle), "Test Your Strike" (destroying a specific block in a stack) and "Test Your Luck" (fighting under certain conditions, such as no jumping12). The four-player tag-team feature is an original feature, allowing two players to play together.13 During tag gameplay, two new types of attacks become available. The first of them is the "tag assist" attack, in which the off-screen character temporarily jumps in and performs certain attacks during the active character's combo. The other is the "tag kombo", in which the active character performs a combo that is finished by the off-screen character as they enter the fight.9 The online mode includes a "King of the Hill" option, where up to eight players can act as spectators and play the winner of a fight. Spectators may also rate the fights and use the "forum" to determine how to perform various combos or moves observed during a fight.11 A single-use online pass is also included with the game which is mandatory to access the online components. Online passes are also available from the PlayStation Store and Xbox Live Marketplace.14 There is also a PlayStation 3-exclusive 3D display mode, for which 3D glasses are not necessary.15 Plot After the events of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, both the forces of light and darkness have been annihilated, with only the thunder god Raiden and the Outworld despot Shao Kahn remaining to represent them. A severely weakened Raiden is about to be killed by Shao Kahn, but casts a last-minute spell on his now-shattered magical amulet, directing it to contact his past self with the vague message "He must win". Characters Raiden Liu Kang Johnny Cage Scorpion Sub-Zero Sonya Blade Kano Reptile Goro Shang Tsung Baraka Jax Kitana Mileena Jade Kung Lao Smoke Noob Sailbot Cyber Sub-Zero Kintaro Ermerald Avalanche Chameleon Cyrax Sektor Ermac Kabal Khameleon Nightwolf Rain Sindel Sheeva Meat Frost Hydro Magna Stryker Motaro Skarlet Zomex Kona Custer Gemini Mephisto Frostbite Fujin Quan Chi Sareena Shinnok Jarek Pedro Touch Kai Meat Reiko Tanya Tremor Belokk Hornbuckle Nimbus Terrafaux Skully DLC Characters Li Mei Kenshi Havik Freddy Krueger (quest) Kratos (quest) Bosses Sub-Bosses Onaga Blaze Final Boss Shao Kahn Chapters # Johnny Cage # Sonya Blade # Scorpion # Cyrax # Liu Kang # Jax # Smoke # Sub-Zero # Kitana # Jade # Kung Lao # Stryker # Kabal # Cyber Sub-Zero # Nightwolf # Raiden # Sektor # Kenshi # Goro # Fujin Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Xbox 720 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox one Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation 5